What happened after the titan war REMAKE!
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: When Hades is forced to tell us his horrible moments at Camp with his son and the romance that happens he can only hope that he gained a lesson from his. BoyXBoy Apollo and Hades, Poseidon and Hades, and also Percy and Nico. MAY CONTAIN: OOCNESS


**Remake of (What Happened After The Titan War.)**

**Still**

**BoyXBoy**

**Seme Poseidon and Uke Hades.**

**Seme Apollo and Uke Hades**

**and then Seme Percy and Uke Hades.**

**Authors notes: Hey Hey wittle Clearly Written fans/Readers I have decided to make a remake of this story because it was pure crap... going to be honest but it was. So hope you enjoy this more verbal( Wordy.) Story. ALSO! LOOK! LOOK! LOOK! No Yaoi/Sex scenes for those who have know idea what Yaoi is. It's more Boy love and Shoneun Ai.. is that how you spell it. So don't hate me but ALSO LOOK! LOOK! LOOK! My new story i'm writting called.**

_**Love Me Forever.**_

**Will be here soon! It's a Hermes and Apollo fic cause I totally ship them and it will be PURE SEX! So it will be rated M now some of my Rated T ones are supposed to be M but I had a little trouble with the M thing so it was rated that but now it's all good! Heres a Preview.**

*******PREVIEW OF LOVE ME FOREVER*******

_**His hands roamed my body and his lips grasped mine in an ever holding kiss. His deep blue eyes stared into my cold green ones and he embraced me. My body went numb, after all these years of fighting, hating, and even loving we finally become one. I smiled and tears rolled down my eyes as he kissed my neck and held me protectively. If only.. If only. He could love me forever and forever.**_

_*******ENDING OF LOVE ME FOREVER PREVIEW*********_

**So that was my little crappy school girl dream romance story preview. A lot to do with it but it's going to be good.. I hope. It's going to be about 40 or 50 chapters. Whew are you saying. Really Amanda? Your not seriously going to write that many. You promised that thousands of times but you always backed out. You pussy. **

**Lol But really I am devoted to write this. And it may take years but it will be finished I promise. If not hang me by my toes and force me to listen to oldies music like back into the 20's not the 1920's but the 1720's *Oooh* Lol heres chapter one of.. of.. Oh What happens after the titan war. Heh Heh I almost said Love me forever.**

Chapter One.

Have you ever had the feeling that you loved someone very deeply? That you could never ever ever ever get rid of that feeling!? Well that's what happened to me. You see people think of me as..

"Fat, Stupid, Worthless, Rapistish Stalkerish, Scary, Mean, Heartless..." Demeter said from the doorway in a black robe.

"ALRIGHT DEMETER!" The person said and growled at her.

"Sorry oh wait I'm not sorry! You worthless pig stole my hunny buches and I will get revenge. And also tell your darling viewers that I am single and ready to mingle. I like long romantic walks from the garden to the kitchen, I like it when someone shoves cereal down my throat in a forcive manner while they are fucking me from behind, And I would also love getting into that dinosaur hunting and maybe we'll even find a T-Rex." Demeter shivered and her eyes rolled back.

"Gross. Demeter I'm trying to talk." He said and Demeter glared.

"COCK BLOCK!" She yelled and slammed the door shut causing him to roll his eyes. (Sorry I was watching Shane Dawson on youtube lol couldn't get it out of my mind.)

Anyway. Yes I have been called that and it has lead to some extreme measures but nothing was more painful than falling in love.. again. Here is my story.

"CANT FIND THE DOG!" Demeter yelled.

"DID YOU CHECK UNDER THE COUCH." The person yelled and walked out the door.

"NO HADES I DID NOT THERE ARE MONSTERS UNDER THERE AND I DO NOT WANT TO DIE!" She shouted back.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY IT FOR ONCE!" Hades yelled back and it faded.

It all started one morning I stayed up all night trying to get Nico under control because his transformation was happening and he was in excruciating pain. See when he was born he was a pre-mature baby and he wasn't going to live through the night so I did a little bippidie boppidie boo and a little bing a little bop and presto he was turned into a demon. But his transformation didn't start until last night so I woke up with my hair everywhere, scratches and bite marks all over myself, clothes half shredded, jeans unbuttoned (now I don't even know how that happened but i'll just go with it), and a black eye. It wasn't a very appealing site as I found out a few minutes after I woke up.

Sleeping near Nico who was sprawled up on me foot in my face and his body all crooked. I was supposedly snoring very loudly which is a lie since I never snore... never. I didn't hear someone walk (or poof if you want to use technical terms.) into Nico's room. Well until I felt something wet lick my face and yanked me from under Nico. Surprisingly enough he didn't wake up. I stared up at the intruder and realized it was both Zeus and Poseidon my obnoxious idiotic brothers.

Imagine! Little cartoon characters ones taller than the other and the other ones short. Now the tall one is all tan and what not with that little beard up on his face and those squinty green eyes staring back at you like. "What you looking at punk? HUH? HUH?" Then the others like pale and shit and those evil drained out eyes that are way to huge and look like one of those motherfucking anime girls that goes "KAWAII!" and wearing a dress and shit and he's trying to look like he's cool and stuff. Then he walks up and goes. "Yeah whats you looking at?" And me the good guy who's all nice and just walking with his lollipop and being all innocent gets cornered by these punks and i'm like "NEIN! I'm not looking at anything your all coming at me being all wizards of waverly place on me then asking me these ridicule questions and trying to harm me while i'm being the innocent sweet person I am who was just going to go help the elderly women cross the street. But no you had to come and be like squidward and plankton trying to get me into your schemes and I don't play like that dawg I don't play like that now why don't you go and clean yo pussies out before I do it for you!" That showed them!

Okay it didn't go like that but if it did I wouldn't have never ever ever found my true love. Heres how it really went. Poseidon and Zeus stared down at me with their eyebrows raised and their cheeks glowing with redness.

"Dude you look like shit." Zeus said and bursted out laughing. I growled at him and sat up dusting off my clothes and fixing the mess my hair made.

"Well you wouldn't look good if you had to stay all night with the transformation of a demon now would you." I said and crossed my arms. Zeus shrugged and plopped down on the bed making sure he didn't wake up Nico. Poseidon smirked at me and rolled his eyes.

"You make it seem like it's the end of the world. That just shows us that you would have never made it outside of Kronos' stomach so that proves that mother liked me more." He said proudly. Zeus jumped up making Nico and the bed rock slightly.

"Excuse you! Did mother hide you? Did she have people train you? And who also was the one who saved you from that stomache of his?" Zeus growled out and poked Poseidon in the chest with each word. Okay let me stop here and introduce them cause i'm just so rude and didn't do it in the first place silly me.

Zeus: OKay not a lot to say about Zeus but he's Obnoxious, Stupid, Immature, Grouchy, Melodramatic, Whiney, A baby, Pouty, Crude, Smelly, harsh, Conceited, A bitch, He's an ass, Jackass, Rapist, Whore, and a Weird Pedophilic Incest Rapist. Okay maybe that is a lot to say about him. But he does have some good qualities like lucious blonde hair, light blue eyes, amazing smile, slim but muscular body, and amazing teeth. But somewhere under all those qualities good and bad he may have a nice little brotherish heart and love us for who we are... yeah right!

Poseidon: Poseidon is alright and all but he's just Bipolar! It's either How cute, or I will kill you, or You're so pretty or you ugly skank, or should I buy this or Bitch this better be good! or Bunnies are cute or I will kill this damn bunny if he doesn't stop pooing! I mean honestly who cares if your penis is smaller than Apollo's we all have different qualities and body parts right? (Off track oops.) But have you seen Aphrodites pussy? It's like a cat got in there and tried to fight it's way out will a rooster pecked at it consantly! No wonder she was born from my grandpa's Penis package.

Anyway back to the story thing. Zeus and Poseidon were yelling and I wasn't even paying attention to it till I heard growling. I stopped what I was doing A.K.A Picking my nails with a doll hand and stared down at Nico. He was raising up and growling, eyes black as... a cat? And teeth sharp as a vampire. He started to move his body back and was aiming towards me and my brothers. I got their attention and they slower looked at Nico. He smiled and his claws sprung out then said. "You woke me up? How about I start playing then." And lunged. I would rather be back into my dad's stomach while he ate ghost peppers and wasabi sauce then experience the pain my twelve year old brought me! All I remember from that time was AAAAH'S and growling. Well Hope the next hours are good. Bye for now!

*********  
**Here is my chapter sorry if it sucked but I stayed up all night last night writing this. So enjoy.**


End file.
